


Super Smash Bros

by orphan_account



Series: Lafferson Oneshots (with me advertising in the tags) [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Today's advertising is:, i only have brawl but its really fun!!!, play super smash bros!, super smash bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Lafayette-Jefferson family has a bit of a Super Smash Bros competition.





	Super Smash Bros

“Can we go to the zoo today?”

 

The question was asked abruptly, and Thomas was not expecting it. He looked over to where Georges was sitting, his legs swinging underneath the kitchen table. 

 

“The zoo? Why the zoo?”

 

Georges shrugged. “I dunno. It’s summer vacation. I want to do something.”

 

“We’ll have to see if there is tickets. And if there’s traffic.” Thomas shivered. “God, I hate traffic.”

 

“You say that everytime you drive.”

 

Thomas scowled. “I do not!”

 

“Yes, you do.” Georges countered. “I’ll ask Père and Martha. They’d agree.”

 

“Who raised you to be so sassy, young man?”

 

“I’m not young! I’m 13!”

 

“That’s still young, Georgie.” Martha said, walking into the kitchen, half asleep.

 

“Hey, if I’m young, you’re young! We’re twins!”

 

“I’m not young. I’m five minutes older. Therefore, you are young and I am not.”

 

“Girls, girls, you’re both pretty. There’s no need to fight.”

 

“See, Dad agrees with me. I’m young and you are not.” Martha smiled victoriously. 

 

Thomas frowned. “I literally...never said that. Now, sit down and eat your breakfast,  _ young _ lady.”

 

Martha pouted while Georges smirked. “I was right, Martha. Get your facts straight.”

 

“Moving on, what are we doing today?” Martha said, trying to avoid having to admit that she was wrong.

 

“Georges wanted to visit a zoo, but we’ll have to wait for Père to wake up before we make a decision.” Thomas answered.

 

“I want to go swimming.” Martha said.

 

“Maybe Père and Georges will go the zoo, and me and you can go swimming. But like I said, we’ll have to wait for Père to wake up. Which could probably take hours.”

 

“At what time do you think Père will wake up?” Georges piped up, wanting to get going.

 

Thomas glanced at the clock. It was 7:17. “Maybe another hour or so? He usually sleeps until 8:30 on the weekends and vacations.”

 

Martha groaned at that. “But what are we supposed to do until then?”

 

“First off, you’re going to finish your breakfast. Then, I challenge you to a round of Super Smash.”

 

Martha grinned. “Oh, you’re on.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Goddammit,” Martha whispered, getting defeated for the 3rd time in a row.

 

“Gonna admit defeat yet?” Thomas asked, smirking.

 

“No! I will win! Meta Knight will not fail me!”

 

“Sure. Bowser’s kicking ass. Good luck.”

 

“Curse you. I won’t give up!”

 

Georges snickered. “Having trouble, sis?”

 

Martha glared at him. “No, I don’t!”

 

“Here, give me the remote. I’ll show you how to do it.”

 

Thomas snorted. “I’d like to see you try.”

 

Martha reluctantly handed the remote to Georges, and he settled into the couch.

 

“Palutena, eh? Good luck.”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“YES!” Thomas screamed, being victorious for the 4th time in a row. “I am the champion!”

 

“Is that how you do it?” Martha asked Georges. “You fail even more than I did?”

 

Georges blushed. “Leave me alone. At least I managed to kill him once.”

 

“Yeah, and you got killed 8 times.  _ 8 _ .”

 

“What’s going on here?”

 

All three of them looked up to see Lafayette in the doorway, blanket wrapped around his shoulders. His eyes were half closed, and his hair was lazily and sloppily put into his signature bun.

 

“Good morning. And to answer your question, nothing much. Just been kicking ass in Super Smash.”

 

Lafayette raised an eyebrow. “Kicking ass? Let me have my coffee and we’ll see who’s really kicking ass.”

 

He wandered off towards the kitchen, and Georges and Martha turned to Thomas.

 

“We hope you lose.” They said simultaneously.

 

Thomas rolled his eyes. “What lovely kids you two are.”

 

“I can’t wait to see Père kick your ass.” Martha said.

 

“You’ll have to, because I ain’t losing.”

 

“Ok, I’m ready now.” Lafayette had walked back into the living room, looking much more awake now. “I’m ready to kick ass.”

 

Georges handed him the remote. “Good luck.”

 

Lafayette sat down next to Thomas, and curled up next to him comfortably. Thomas watched to see who he picked to fight with. Lafayette was good, and who he picked could make or break the fight.

 

“Corrin? That’s an interesting choice.”

 

“And the correct one. You staying as Bowser?”

 

Thomas grinned. “Course I am. This turtle king is gonna kick your ass.”

 

The round was intense. Thomas could feel the pressure. He could  **not** lose to his husband. He has to win this.

 

5 seconds...4 seconds...3 seconds...2 seconds…1 second…and...

 

“Nice try.” Lafayette said, smirking. “Dragons beat turtles anyday.”

 

“At least turtles are real.”

 

“At least I won.” Lafayette stretched. “What’re we doing today?”

 

“Swimming!” Martha cried, as Georges shouted “Zoo!”

  
Lafayette chuckled and ruffled their heads. “We can do both. Is there anything left over for breakfast?”

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda want Super Smash Bros for the 3DS
> 
>  
> 
> also corrin is the best. im sorry i dont make the rules


End file.
